<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>the missing piece by Yuuzel</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24752608">the missing piece</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuuzel/pseuds/Yuuzel'>Yuuzel</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>(asahi's job is mentioned), Angst with a Happy Ending, Light Angst, M/M, Multi, Pining, Post-Canon, Reunions, Slight Manga Spoilers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:29:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>899</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24752608</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuuzel/pseuds/Yuuzel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Asahi has gotten used to missing his two best friends. He misses the way Suga teases him, the way Daichi scolds him. He misses how Suga leans on him for comfort and how Daichi gets emotional during sunset. </p><p>Sometimes he even misses the way his heart aches when Daichi and Suga look at each other fondly, when they hold hands, when they kiss."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Azumane Asahi/Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Established DaiSuga - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>70</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>SportsFest 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>the missing piece</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/awwclint/gifts">awwclint</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Sportsfest fill based on <a href="https://sportsfest.dreamwidth.org/27747.html?thread=3085667#cmt3085667">this</a> prompt!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Asahi has gotten used to missing his two best friends. He misses the way Suga teases him, the way Daichi scolds him. He misses how Suga leans on him for comfort and how Daichi gets emotional during sunset. </p><p>Sometimes he even misses the way his heart aches when Daichi and Suga look at each other fondly, when they hold hands, when they kiss.</p><p>Still, he does not regret moving to Tokyo to pursue his dream career. Getting away from his painfully in love best friends may have been a factor, but they were not the only reason.<br/>
The fashion industry in Sendai is practically non-existent, so it had always been clear that he couldn't stay there forever. </p><p>It scared him at first, to leave everything he knew behind, but just this once, he wanted to chase this dream with all he had. </p><p>And now he's here: About to celebrate the launch of his first collection, with the two people he had so desperately tried to get away from. </p><p>The evening starts off on a happy note. When Asahi arrives, Suga practically crashes into him. It feels familiar, and it makes Asahi's heart race just as much as it did in high school. </p><p>Daichi's hug is a bit less crushing, but it's still tight. It doesn't feel familiar. In the past, their hugs had often been quick and one-armed or followed by a few claps on the back. Now, Daichi is holding onto Asahi like he doesn't believe he's here, like he doesn't want to let him go.</p><p>They exchange “it's so good to see you!”s and “how have you been?”s and they smile and laugh about everyday life stories.<br/>
It's fun, and Asahi's heart doesn't hurt. Not because he misses them, and not because he's jealous of what they have.</p><p> </p><p>“So, you guys have been dating for about five years now, right?” Asahi asks and immediately shatters the lighthearted atmosphere. </p><p>Daichi and Suga look around and avoid his eyes. Suga shifts in his seat uncomfortably. </p><p>Panic starts rising in Asahi. “Wait, did you break up? Please tell me you didn't break up!” Even if he was always slightly jealous of the two of them, their relationship also brought him joy. They way Daichi and Suga loved each other felt warm, in a weird way it had made him feel safe to see them hold hands on their way home.<br/>
Because no matter what changed about his life, Daichi and Suga were constant. They were always together, they always loved each other and they were always Asahi's friends.</p><p>Daichi shakes his head in shock at Asahi's reaction. “Of course we didn't break up, calm down!” </p><p>“What is it then? Something is clearly wrong.” It's not like Asahi wants to discuss the love life the two people he's in love with have with each other, but he doesn't really have a choice. “You can tell me.”</p><p>Suga takes a deep breath. Asahi can see how Daichi grabs his hand for reassurance. “We've been talking. And we've realized, that something is missing in our relationship.”</p><p>“Are you going to get married?!”</p><p>“What? No! I mean, not yet”, Suga quickly answered. </p><p>Suga gave Daichi a look, that seemed to signal that he should take over. </p><p>“Well, you see...” Daichi seems to be having a hard time putting whatever he wants to say into words. “During high school, we felt complete.”</p><p>Huh, Asahi thinks. He has no idea what Daichi is talking about. He is already preparing for a pep talk about relationships changing with time and that everything will be fine as long as they still love each other, when Suga interrupts his thoughts.</p><p>“Because you were always with us.” Suga was not looking at him, he seemed nervous, his eyes somehow sad. </p><p>And it's true. Asahi was always with them. “Was I that good of a third wheel?” he asks, trying to lighten the mood even though the words hurt him.</p><p>Almost desperately, Suga grabs his hand, finally looking him in the eyes. “Asahi,” he says quietly, “please don't feel pressured by what I'm about to say. But at this point, it's unfair if we keep it from you any longer.”</p><p>Asahi is confused. Suga's eyes are starting to shine. Is he going to cry? What is even going on?</p><p>Daichi takes Asahi's other hand and looks at him, his eyes gentle and his face relaxed. “What Suga's trying to say is that you were never a third wheel to us. We have really strong feelings for you.”</p><p>Now it's apparently Asahi's turn to tear up.<br/>
He never dared to hope for this. The people most important to him want him, maybe even as much as he wants them.<br/>
Finally, he can have what he's been yearning for all those years.<br/>
Except Daichi and Suga live in Sendai, and he lives in Tokyo.</p><p>“Daichi, Suga...” Asahi's voice is shaking. “I've loved you for so long. I miss you so much, it was so hard to watch you guys be in love and think that I could never be part of that.”</p><p>Suga has calmed down enough to comfort him with his soft voice. “Is that the reason why you left?”</p><p>Asahi nods.<br/>
He notices that they're now all holding hands. It feels right.</p><p>“Maybe,” Daichi says, “it can be your reason to come back soon.”</p><p>“Yes. Soon.”</p><p>And Asahi smiles.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>